


Suns of Beacon, Moon of Triskele

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Waiting For This Moment [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Omega Jackson Wittemore, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegas Don't Have Heats, Omegas have vaginas & cocks-deal with it., Sex, Strong Omega Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: On the eve of the engagement feast of the newly crowned King of Beacon, Scott McCall of the House of True and the Lady Allison Argent. Allison was granted a boon as is custom on Beacon. She asked for the banishment of Omega Prince Nyctimus Stilinski, (other wise know as Stiles)Son of the House of Sheriff and Lord Nogitsune, from the planet of Beacon.This was shocking to the court for all new that the prince was suppose to bond with the king to create an heir for the throne. Stiles though had been more than willing to step aside for Scott to marry Allison, but knew that the king's and his child would be the heir...as Stiles father had planed years ago. Stiles knew there was only one place he could go...Planet Triskele. The prince knew he would be welcomed by Queen Talia Hale because of past deeds of valor he had done for her world. What the Prince didn't know was how the Queen's son, Derek Hale, would react to seeing him again.***Or...the Sci-Fi/Historical Omega-verse story you didn't know you needed!





	1. Chapter 1

A soft moan of pleasure broke through the rolling grasses, as the breeze blew red and yellow petals loose from the flowers. They flowed through the valley along the path of the breeze, winding around the handle of a basket that sat near the two naked forms laying on a old worn blanket. Pieces of clothing lay here and there, parts of a picnic were scattered around forgotten by the two young men lost in their passion for each other.

Stiles panted for breath.

From the kiss he had shared with his lover. Sword callused hands roamed over Stiles naked form, making his body respond as if it belonged to the other man rather than to Stiles. Stiles in return, wrapped his hand around the hard flesh of his lover's cock, stroking it with a firm grip, causing the other man to cry out. Stiles smirked against his love's shoulder, loving the look of dazed pleasure in those wonderful mulit-colored green-blue-gray eyes.

It made these moments they could steal with each other all the more precious to Stiles. For soon, their time together would come to an end. Lips grazed the side of Stiles neck, softly. Stiles sank the fingers of his other hand into his lover's thick black hair in response.

 _"Derek,"_ Stiles whispered out. A prayer to gods he no longer believed in. The gentle kiss on his neck became a hard sucking. Stiles knew he would come way from his encounter with more than one mark on his body by this man. Derek's hands cupped Stiles ass lifting him up off of the scratchy blanket they lay on and pulled him more tightly to Derek's own body. Stiles had moved from Derek cock to grip Derek's hip as his lover's cock rubbed up against his own. Derek gently parted Stiles legs and settled into the vee of them. Derek's cock head slipping down past Stiles cock, and over Stiles pussy's lips. Stiles arched his back at the contact. He shivered at the heat of Derek's cock pressed so intimately against him. Stiles could feel his own wetness practically dripping from his pussy onto Derek's cock. Minutes or hours could have passed with the lovers rubbing and humping, trying to get closer to each other in this enjoyable way...until Derek's cock brushed, almost sinking past the entrance of the lips of Stiles pussy. Causing Stiles to freeze,

"No, Derek," Stiles whimpered, pushing at the larger man's chest.

"Why," Derrek asked in a harsh whisper in Stiles ear, "Why can't we," still teasing Stiles pussy with the head of his cock.

"You _know_ why," Stiles said with time irrtatedly, he shoved harder against Derek's chest until the man sighed and moved away, "I have to remain pure until my Bonding. There can be no doubts about the parentage of the child I bare...when I bare it."

 _Alpha, Beta, Omega. The universe is ruled by these three genders._ Stiles knew, bitterly. Alpha Males the size of their cock's and balls were bigger than other males and had knots on their cocks for breeding, locking into the female or omega they bred offspring with. Beta Males had no knots and mostly mated with women, though it was not unheard of for a Beta to mate with another Beta Male or even an Alpha. Omegas were born with a cock and a vagina were almost always male but there had been a few cases where there were female omegas but they were very rare. Omegas could give birth to offspring the same way a female could. Alpha and Omegas were a genetic throw back to a time when most females had almost been wiped out by a plague. Science found away to give males the ability to have offspring...hoping for female children to replace the dwindling female population. It succeeded but not for many generations. With all the changes to male genetics mutations were bound to happen...which was all Alphas were, a mutation that became a predominate one on most worlds in the universe.

Stiles shook his head, clearing his thoughts and focused on what his lover was saying...

"Scott doesn't love you! If he did? He wouldn't flaunt that _woman_ in front of the Court of Beacon the way he does!" Derek growled, his canine teeth growing sharper as his temper rose.  Stiles grunted in annoyance as he shoved his lover completely off of him. Stiles shivered in the cool afternoon air without the heat from his lover's body to warm him. Lycan body temperture ran warmer than most of the other races in the universe. Derek glared as he lay by Stiles side.

Stiles looked up into the purple tinted sky as the lavender colored clouds twisted into different shapes before the orange and brown planet that hung like a faded picture in it's sky. Stiles knew that planet could only be see at this time of year here.

"Did you know," Stiles began quietly, "that you can see Triskele, just as clearly as you can see Beacon now, during my planets winter months?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Stiles."

"Scott McCall may not love me, the way a husband or a Bond-Mate would but he will be the Alpha King my world needs...the Alpha King my father chose for Beacon."

Beacon had a stupid law that proclaimed Omegas unfit to take the throne of the planet. Which was so unfair! Because if Stiles had been born a Beta or a woman? There would be no question if Stiles could or should rule Beacon. He would be able to do so. But King John Stilinski had been a good man who followed the traditions of the inheritance laws. Which was utter bullshit because an Omega could inherit the title of a Noble House on Beacon...and on some planets of the Nemeton Alliance? _Omegas_ were the rulers!

Derek shifted leaning on his elbow, propping his head in his hand, _"Oh, yes,"_ with a sarcastic tilt to his voice, "Lord McCall will make a good king. _You've_ laid all the ground work for that, haven't you, _my prince."_   Stiles flinched at his tone, it was true, Scott really had no head for diplomacy. "During the war, you were the one that fought on the front lines, be it on the ground or in space battles. It was you who stopped the Argent Forces from taking Triskele. Where was _Scott_ during all of that?"

"Derek..."the hardness in Stiles voice so different from the lover's tone of a few minutes ago.

"He was _safe_ in the _palace_ on Beacon" there was a bitterness to Derek's words, "between the legs of that _woman!"_

Derek's dislike of Scott McCall was a long time one and not without reason. Strangely enough, Stiles, was not the reason of Derek's dislike of the other alpha. No, Scott own actions had managed that. Derek let out a huff, "Scott might make a good king in time, but you? You would make a _great_ one."

"I don't want to fight with you," Stiles whispered as he crawled into the alpha's lap. Not that fighting with Derek couldn't be fun. Whether it was with words or sex play. Being with Derek was always enjoyable. "Not about things we can't change." Because while Derek was an Alpha? He wasn't and couldn't be, Stiles's Alpha. "Our time together is short...be with me?"

Derek surged upwards claiming Stiles lips in a rough and ranchy kiss. Driving his tongue as deep as he could get in Stiles mouth. The younger man sighed in to it. Stiles ran his thumb up and round the head of Derek cock, spreading the pre-come that dribbled from it. Derek's hands clenched on Stiles hips, the tips of his claws pressing on the skin but never breaking it. Derek took a deep breath, panting harshly trying to regain his control. Before moving one of his hands around to squeeze the flesh of Stiles ass, running his fingers down between the clef, on finger stroking the tight hole there, for a moment before moving farther down to and around to Stiles pussy. Derek sank two of his fingers into the deep, wet, place coating his fingers in the well of dripping slick from Stiles pussy.

Stiles moaned at the feel his lover's fingers deep within him as Derek began a smoothly thrusting his fingers in and out of Stiles pussy, rubbing the inner walls with the pads of his fingertips...once, twice, as Stiles rocked his hips back and forth to get them deeper, _"Yes, yes, Derek!"_   Stiles whispered, his eyes closed as his pussy clenched down on Derek's fingers. Blindly, Stiles worked his own hand over his lover's long, hard, cock.

When Stiles orgasm hit him everything went white...

 

***

Stiles scream of his lover's name was what woke him, with his own hand around his cock, come on his stomach and the other hand three fingers deep in his own dripping wet pussy. Frowning, Stiles wiped his hands on the soft, silk sheets. He looked around at the cold, hard, opulent bedroom of his childhood as he sat up.

Derek wasn't there.

Stiles hadn't seen Derek in months...

So in the early morning hours of what was soon to be the engagement day of the newly crowned King of Beacon to the last daughter of Planet Imperial. Stiles put his head in his hands and wept for his own lost chance at happiness.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been a long standing tradition that the brides of the planet Beacon are given a boon or gift by their husband, consort or bond-mate to be. It is a common tradition among many of the Royal and Great Houses of the Nemeton Planetary Alliance with some variations." Lady Melissa McCall said to Princess Allison Argent, the Last Daughter of Planet Impertial. The young woman was beautiful with dimples on her cheeks and bright doe-like brown eyes, jet colored hair that was normally a mass of loose curls but had been upswept in a loose chiffon by the royal hairdressers.

Allison was planning to take full advantage of this tradition since she was now engaged to the newly crowned king of Beacon. After almost four years of war against her Grandfather and Aunt, Lord Scott McCall of the House of True had _finally_ been crowned king. It wasn't that Allison didn't like Scott, she did. It had been a seduction that she had started mostly to save her own neck from her family's plots against the Nemeton Alliance. Somehow during political back stabbing, coups, planetary raids and space battles, Allison had fallen in love with the Alpha Heir to Beacon's throne. Allison knew she wouldn't let anything get in her way of becoming Queen of Beacon and Co-Ruler of the Nemeton Planetary Alliance. She knew it would take the other planetary leaders years if not decades to forgive Imperial of it's actions against them. Though it would never be forgotten. Allison had spent most of the war fighting against her own family. Allison had also used her place in Scott inner circle to also spying _for_   her family. Everything she had been working for was about to bare fruit. She only had one major obstacle in her way before she could secure her place as future queen.

Prince Nyctimus Stilinski...Stiles, WarMaster, Son of the House Sheriff, Lord of House Nogitsune, blood heir to the throne of Planet Beacon. The prince was also an _Omega_ and by the laws of Beacon could not sit on the throne as a lone ruler. An omega had to be married or Bonded to an Alpha. The Alpha would become King and the Omega, the consort. It was known to all of the Court of Beacon that Stiles would bare Scott's heir...the heir to Beacon's throne... If Allison didn't do something about it.

Allison looked over at the older woman wearing a long floor length blue dress. Two thick black bands were on the sleeve of her right arm...the symbol of the House of True. Lady Melissa McCall was lovely. She had dark curly black hair with only a few streaks of gray that she wore in an elegant upswept style. Her skin was a heathly sun-kissed tan by the dual suns of Beacon. Her brown eyes reflected that she was well educated, charming and slightly spiteful. It was rumored that Melissa had an affair with King John Stilinski before he married Claudia Reddington of House Nogitsune. This had caused Melissa's husband to doubt the parentage of the child, Melissa had nine months later after her affair.

Melissa McCall wouldn't have been the first to bare a bastard of royal blood, She had made sure that her husband would rue the day he doubt that her son was anything but a McCall. And once the DNA tests had proved that Scott was a McCall? Melissa had the king adopt Scott just to spite her husband. Thus giving King John the Alpha Heir he needed. King John though was sly himself and left a clause in his will that Scott had to bond with Stiles so the heir to Beacon would be a Stilinski. This could only be over turn in one of three ways, Scott bonded to another omega thus losing the throne. Stiles died or was banished from Beacon before a Bonding could take place.

Allison was not about to share Scott with anyone she didn't choose too. Even if triads between Alpha, Women and Omegas were becoming more popular of late.

"Are you sure Scott will grant my boon?" Allison asked, nervously. Melissa walked around straightening the folds of the younger woman's ornate silver gown. Allison had come to think of the older woman as more of a mother that her own had ever been. Victoria Argent had been a cold, stern woman that had bore no love or liking for anyone. Allison had been mostly relieved when her mother had died from a Lycan bite during the war.

"Of course. My son is besotted with you, my dear."

"Perhaps," Allison agreed. Scott did love her to the point of foolishness, if his fraying relationship with Stiles was anything to go by, "but Scott does bare Stiles some afftection."

Melissa nodded, "As a brother. I did everything I could to discourage any romantic feeling between them."

"Stiles is not without charm," Allison admitted, reluctantly. Because Stiles was attractive, as well as smart and dangerous. He was also a great swordsman and tactician. Stiles claimed that honor of War Master of Beacon at eighteen, the youngest to do so in almost four hundred years.

Melissa sighed, "Princess, do you wanted to be a queen? To have a child that will be the heir to the throne? To have the chance to earn back your families lost honor?"

 _The lost Argent honor..._ While her father, Christopher now ruled Imperial, the rest of the universe was still dealing with the fall out of the war. For the previous Emperor's and Katherine Argent's attack on the Emissary Conclave that had been the cause of King John Stilinski's death.

The Argents had a lot to make up to the universe if one listened to the nay-sayers.

"Yes, you know, I do." Allison muttered.

Melissa smiled, coolly, "Then just do as I and Emissary Morell advise you too."

"But the other Houses..."

"Are not a concern. Most of the Heirs can't stand Stiles since half of them are John Stilinski's bastards and hate Stiles for the fact he is the legitimate heir."

While it wasn't unheard of for a ruler to have a few children out of wedlock with their nobles. (Having a back up heir was a sound practice,) John Stilinski had taken it a bit far by not only having children with his own nobles but that of the Royal and Great Houses of the Nemeton Alliance. It was said only Seer Viviana Reddington-Deaton knew who all of John's children were.

"So, they will give you no problems. Many of them will be glad to be rid of that spineless omega," Melissa sneered the word _Omega._

 _Has she even met Stiles?_ Allison wondered. Spineless was not a word she associated with the prince. In fact she had never seen Stiles equal in battle be it with words, swords or in space. Lord Nogitsune's _Oni_ had become the shadows that all of the Argents had feared during the war. Some said their were many _Oni_ others said where was just one warrior called _Oni._  It was the only secret during the war that Allison couldn't fine the truth of answer for.The Oni had been loyal to and controlled by the Prince they were his dogs of war.

Allison had only seen one other person who could match Stiles in intelligence, in sheer ruthlessness and that was Stiles half-sister Lydia Martin of the House Banshee.

"And if the Houses do?" Allison asked.

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Allison, I have planned this day since the moment you stepped on Beacon six years ago." Melissa told her plainly, "Now we have to be going. It wouldn't do for you to be late for your own engagement feast."

Allison followed Lady McCall from the room, wondering just how much of her plan was in fact her own and how much of it was of Melissa McCall's design?


	3. Chapter 3

The banquet hall of _Hills_ the royal palace of Beacon was deck out in silver and crimson décor. Several tables were laid out with the princess's favorite foods and drink. The musical entertainment was one of the most popular bands and singers in the universe. Conversation flowed among the courtiers through out the room, happily at the engagement to Beacon's newly crowned king, Scott McCall. But what was said out loud was not what was thought in private, Allison knew.

The young king was just twenty-one but had brought peace to the universe. At least that was what the public knew, very few knew the true story about the on goings that went on during the war. McCall was a handsome young alpha of good breeding and a noble blood line from both parents, with Moorish eyes that rarely flashed red with temper. Floppy, wavy dark brown hair or had been before he had it trimmed short and sleek. His skin was tanned by the double suns that shone over his home-world. He also had a slightly crooked jaw that, the sighing ladies of the court thought, gave him character.

A man of Asian descent with slicked back long scarlet colored hair worn in a low tale against his neck whispered in the young king's ear, before tapping on a crystal glass getting the attention of the crowd. The king got to his feet, tugging at the bottom of his tan and green colored tunic jacket as he did so. On the right sleeve there were two thick black bands on the upper arm, a gold star covered his heart.

Scott McCall turned to his bride to be, "You made me the happiest man in the universe when you consented to my courtship of you, Allison. Then again when you agreed to marry me. So let me offer you whatever your heart desires...ask me and I'll do everything I can to grant you this boon. For all I want is your happiness!"

Allison glanced over at Lady McCall. The king's mother inclined her head, encouraging Allison to continue with _their...her_ plan, _Allison's_ plan. "I love you, my king. Becoming your bride will be more than I have ever dreamed possible. I know I will want for nothing," Allison looked over to where Stiles sat, sharing a table with his half-sister Lydia Martin, Mistress of House Banshee and her husband, Sir Jordan Parrish, of House Hellhound.

Lord Jackson Whittemore of House Kandima sprawled in his seat next to the prince. The relaxed posture not hiding the fact that the blonde man was coiled like a snake ready to strike in defense of his prince. Allison noticed when Stiles straighten in his seat when he realized her gaze was on him.

"For my boon all I ask is..." Allison paused, because once the words were said? She wouldn't be able to take them back, "For the banishment of Crowned Prince Nyctimus Reddington Stilinski, Son of House Sheriff, Lord of the House Nogitsune, War Master of Beacon."

A pin hitting the floor could have been heard in the ensuing silence had anyone dropped one.

Scott frowned, shocked at what his bride to be wanted, "I would grant you anything...but I can't banish Stiles...I mean Lord Nogitsune without reason."

"You can banish him for treason," Allison said, wincing when laughter rang out through the court. No one was more loyal to Beacon than it's own prince.

Stiles stood, brushing aside Lydia's hand when she tried to keep him at the table, and walked to stand in front of the king's table, "Never let it be said that an _Argent_ is nothing is not bold."

"This is a serious allegation to make." the king said.

"...And not a believable one." Stiles sneered, "Everyone knows I would never _betray_ Beacon."

Allison nodded, "So you wouldn't," she agreed, "And I would never accuse you of doing so, you know that. I said you committed treason...you betrayed our _king._ You have a lover, Stiles. In doing so you _have_ betrayed Beacon."

"I'm _pure,"_ Stiles snarled at the Last Daughter of Imperial, "more so than _you_ when you go to our king's marriage bed. The court doctors always verify my _purity_ before I leave the palace and when I return. Are you calling them liars? You have no proof."

Lady McCall stood from her seat next to her son, "The princess does not lie," her voice rang out, "there is _proof."_

Stiles gave the woman a hatful look, muttering, "I should have known," then louder said, "What proof?"

"A letter," Melissa said pulling a rolled up paper from the sleeve of her drees, "Addressed to your lover, Sir Derek Hale of House Triskelion, Prince of Triskele, General of the Lycan Armed Forces...and an _Alpha."_

Low shocked whispers could be heard from the crowd of courtiers. But stopped when the prince said,

"I would be careful of the accusations you make against House Triskelion while you are in the company of an Argent. Triskele has suffered enough because of Planet Imperial."

"Stiles!" Scott barked, "You will not speak to my mother or Allison in such a way."

"The universe will not forget what the Argents have done, Scott! And neither will I! Even if _you_ are going too."

Scott glared at Stiles holding his hand out to his mother for the letter which she gave to Scott.

"You know that could have been forged from any subspace message-"

"Stiles," Scott cut in after looking at the letter, surprised, "It's in your handwriting," he handed the letter to Stiles, who took it from the king with a shaky hand. He read it quickly then handed it back to Scott.

"Why don't you read it to the court, Scott."

"What?"

"If I'm to be damned by your bride to be...she better make it count."

Scott took a deep breath before taking the letter and started to read out loud,

_My dear friend,_

_I write to you on what was to have been the eve of my Bonding to the King. Scott decided to postpone it. He wanted his Marriage to Allison to come first. Proof of his love for her, I suppose. I do hope to see you at their engagement feast. Though I know I will not. I know you hold no ill will towards the princess herself for the crimes of her family, for what they did to Triskele, to your people. It's the fact that she's marrying the king at all..._

_You were right, you know. It's not a pleasant thing._

_To be an afterthought to someone you care about. Now I will always be such. I don't begrudge Scott his own chance at happiness. I have always been more than willing to move aside should he ask it...he never asked it._

_I know with my own foolishness I have lost any chance at happiness for myself._

_Please forgive the words I said to you. I was more angry at myself than at you. I just didn't want to hear that I was wrong..._

Scott stopped reading and looked up at Stiles.

"Well keep going." Stiles told him.

"I can't. There is no more."

"That's because _that_ letter was stolen from my desk in my personal quarters. I had to rewrite that letter to Sir Hale."

"You see, my son, he admits to his affair with Hale." Melissa said with a smirk.

Stiles shot her a dark look, "I have never made a secret about the friendship I share with Sir Hale. Not to the Court nor to my enemies." That was the truth. Many times during the war the friendship between the omega and alpha had been used as a way to try to get to one or the other. This failed more than once to the point that many considered attacking them an act of suicide. Neither Stiles nor Sir Hale liked it when the other was in danger or attacked.

"Stiles " Scott said softly," Sir Hale is an _alpha._ This looks so bad from the outside. Friendship during wartime or times of strife is one thing but to have kept it up..."

Stiles nodded, "One could say the same of you and Sir Layhe," speaking of the omega that Scott had befriended just before the war started. Scott and Allison both went pale at the name. Isaac Layhe had been a Knight of the Court before he went missing just before the end of the war.

A beautiful black woman dressed in heavy, ornate robes, marking her the Emissary of Beacon, Marion Morell, stood up, "Have care, _Your Highness,_ how you speak to our king!"

Scott looked between his childhood friend, his brother, the omega he should have bonded with years ago... Then he looked at his princess, the love of his life... "Crowned Prince Nyctimus Reddington Stilinski, you are hereby banished--"

"NO!" the Mistress of House Banshee, screamed, the strawberry blonde woman jumped up from her seat. Her dark emerald green dress, that matched her angry eyes, it flowed around her like water, elegantly, "Don't you _do_ this, Scott!" She said pointing at him, tossing a glare at Allison and Lady McCall, "Or the Houses of Banshee and Hellhound will go with our prince!"

"As will House Kandima," Lord Whittemore drawled, lazily.

It was excepted that Lydia would follow Stiles. Before it was revealed that Lydia was Stiles half-sister, Stiles had courted Lydia. King John Stilinski had put a stop to the courtship by revealing the truth to them before the courtship could go too far. Lydia and Stiles slight romantic feelings had instead turned to those of close siblings as a result.

Scott gave Lydia a cold look, he knew some of the other Houses would follow Stiles as well, he was prepared for that. "... is banished from the Royal Court and from Planet Beacon. He is cast out from House Sheriff, a son of it no longer. You are also stripped of your title of WarMaster. Your title of Lord of House of Nogitsune, you shall keep, for I can't remove a title gifted through our Queen Mother's line. " Scott said referring to Queen Claudia Reddington, Stiles mother, and Scott's adopted one.

"Your personal estate Foxworth Hall will be closed and assents liquidated to fund your travels to wherever you choose to go into exile. You have three days to accomplish this and leave Beacon. Any of the Great or Noble Houses that wish to join you in exile may do so without repercussions during this time period. Afterward? Any House that leaves Beacon to join you? Will be branded a traitor of the Court and Beacon."

Stiles gave Scott a long look before calmly asking, "Is this _your_ will, your majesty?"

"It is the boon I grant to my bride to be, by the will of your King."

Stiles face went blank, it was such an alien expression for the normally expressive prince. He bowed at the waist but not a lowly as he should have, "Be this the last command I carry out by your will, _Your Majesty,"_ Scott took a step back at the coldness he could see in Stiles eyes. It was a look Scott had only seen directed at Stiles enemies. Stiles straighten turning on his heel and walked out of the banquet hall.

Scott slowly sat back down between his princess and his mother. There was a beat...then the court exploded into conversation for and against the actions of their new king.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia Martin, Mistress of House Banshee, found her brother sitting on a darkened balcony looking up at the lavender colored planet that hung like a shadow in the sky of Beacon. "Stiles?"

"I suppose I should be grateful that Allison didn't ask for my death."

"You know she would never-"Lydia stopped. The year leading up to Scott being crowned had seen a change in Allison. Lydia never thought that the girl she had befriended at Stiles sixteenth birthday festival could do the things she had done during the war or something like this...though this spoke more of Lady McCall's machinations than that of Allison.

"The princess is all that is sweetness and light in Scott's veil covered eyes," Stiles said, sarcastically, "but she is an Argent to her very bones." Stiles knew what the princess could do if she though you an enemy. He remembered what she had done to Sir Layhe, Viscount Boyd and the woman who would become Boyd's wife. During the start of the war simply because they were Lycans. "That is something we have forgotten because Allison turned her back on her family and Planet. I stand in the way of something she wants...the throne of Beacon, a chance to rule as Queen and to lead the Nemeton Alliance."

The Nemeton Planetary Alliance had been co-lead by the ruler of Beacon ever since it was created after Terra fell because of the mistakes of humanity. Terra in order to save it's people sent them out among the stars to find new homes. Almost every planet in the Alliance had the blood of Terra's children in them.

"Perhaps we can get the Nemeton Council to over turn Scott's proclamation?" Lydia asked.

Stiles sighed, "If I were a Beta or a woman? Maybe. You know they abide by the laws of the planets. I'm not useful to them if I can't take the throne." Stiles brightened a bit, "By granting Allison's boon he granted me one as well. Though I don't think he realized it." At Lydia's inquiring look, "I'm _free,_ Lydia. For the first time in my life I"m free to make my own choice. I can finally be with my lover. "

Lydia wished that last statement was a shock but she had known for years Stiles had a lover, just not _who_ it was, "So, you did lie.."

Stiles shook his head, "I am pure. I didn't lie about that," he grinned smugly, "but there are ways to please a lover and be pleased by one without vaginal or anal penetration."

Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew that. The relationship she once shared with Jackson had been all about as much pleasure that they could have with each other while keeping Lydia a virgin. Lydia had been upset when Jackson's parents had deemed House Banshee unfit to marry into theirs. Her House still too close to their merchants roots for the Whittemores tastes. It was what left her open to Stiles courting her...finding out she was a Stilinski bastard had been the best and worst day of her life. She had gained someone who would always love her no matter what. But lost the budding lover she could have had... If they had been living in ancient times they still could have married...but they lived in the here and now and Lydia was quite happy with the husband she had in Jordan Parrish. Lydia was glad that the slight attraction that she and Stiles had for each other had changed into a sibling connection. No one understood her better than Stiles. And she was glad of that.

"Many of the Great and Noble Houses won't stand for what Scott as done." Lydia told him. Stiles shrugged standing up and walking back into the palace Lydia falling into step with him. "Though," Lydia began thoughtfully as if remembering something amusing, "I wonder what Scott is going to do when he figures out...

***

" _ **...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SPACE ARMADA BELONGS TO STILES!!!**_ " Scott bellowed at his council members three days later. Stiles had left Beacon earlier that morning taking with them more of the Houses than Scott thought he would. " _ **IF STILES TAKES IT BEACON WILL BE DEFENSELESS!!!**_ "

"The armada belonged to the prince's mother. He was in his rights to take it with him when he left. You should have thought about that before you banished him, your majesty," Jennifer Blake said, mockingly sweet as her long black hair morphed into a short blonde bob. She made little effort to hide her distain for the young king. Those of witch blood were never happy with those in charge of Beacon...unless it could be one of them.

"That's not helpful Magi Blake," Julia Steel said, tossing her emerald green curls over her shoulder, from the end of the conference table, her pale sea-green skin, covered by a white shift dress. She sat next to her Lycan wife, Kali Steel. Julia looked at the king, slumped in his seat, "Maybe you can take back your proclamation?"

"The king can't do that, Emissary Steel," Decualion Morell said, his accented voice rolling through out the room smoothly, "Not without losing face in the court. If the king had been ruling a few years he could...maybe with Stiles being family to him. As it is, Scott needs to stand by this ruling, he needs a strong start to his rule. Even if the decision was the _wrong_ one."

"Thanks, Duke," Scott muttered.

"Oh, stop acting like all is lost, Scott." Decualion said, the look in his blue eyes not unkind but his voice firm. "Just ask Lord Nogitsune if we can rent some of the space ships and soldiers until we can build our own."

A delicate snort came from down the table where an elegant white haired older woman in her late sixties sat, "You screwed the pooch, Scotty-boy," Dame Helena Swisher said, making Scott cringe, like he did every time the woman said something Scott knew he wouldn't like to hear, "Ass-raped it all over the place."

Yeah, like that.

Dame Helena wagged a finger at the king, "You will be lucky if the prince will even speak to you again anytime this centaury."

Or that.

"I know!" Scott wailed, sinking lower in his chair, "I just wanted to grant Allison her boon."

"More like your mother's," Dame Swisher muttered.

The accusation made Scott flinch. He had know his mother was not happy with what life had given her. She had been the king's mistress before his marriage and again after Queen Claudia had died. Scott knew his mother felt used by the previous king. His mother also had know she would never be Queen of Beacon and blamed Stiles for that.

"We could always beg help from Imperial," Julia said, slyly, "you are marrying their princess after all."

Scott knew he couldn't do that. Chris Argent would laugh at him and ask why he was even in charge of the planet. Beacon itself would implode with outrage at the very thought of asking Imperial for help after all the destruction the people of Imperial had caused. Most of the common people were barely tolerating his up coming marriage to Allison. And that was only because she had proved her love for Beacon by almost dying for Beacon.

As it was the Palace was trying to keep Stiles banishment as quiet a possible. The last thing Scott needed was for civil war spark. And the banishment of a well loved prince? Would do just that.

"Did Stiles tell you were he was going into exile?" Jennifer asked.

Scott narrowed his eyes, "That is not our biggest concern," and no Stiles hadn't. Stiles wasn't speaking to him. Nor would he probably ever again. "I'm more worried about that fact that two other Great Houses and three Noble houses went in to exile with the prince! All of them were major contributors to the royal coffers."

"That will definitely strain the budget," a stunning woman of mixed race with dark skin and sleek reddish brown hair, said. Her dark brown eyes flashed gold, revealing her to be a Lycan. Kali Steel looked down at the tablet in her hand, swiping at the screen with a clawed finger. "Without the funds from the nine Houses, hmmm, taxes will have to be raised in order to pay our Army and whoever builds the knew Armada."

"How high well we have to raise them?" Scott asked.

"By about ten percent."

"There is no way the people of the lower incomes will be able to live if the taxes are raised that high!" Dame Helena exclaimed.

"No, they wouldn't," Kali agreed, "but if the king granted titles to some of the merchant class we could raise their taxes to fifteen percent easily. Especially those that do business off world."

"Are you sure this is the only course of action we can take?" Scott asked, concerned.

Kali nodded.

"The Nemeton Council will not be impressed by this, "Jennifer said her hair turning a bright blue, as she stood up, "By any of your actions so far. I wouldn't be surprised if a vote of no confidents was called to have Beacon removed as Co-Ruler of the Nemeton Alliance."

"Don't you think you are exaggerating?" Decualion asked.

"No, I'm not." Jennifer said leaving the room.

"I'm gong to be the first king of Beacon to be impeached." Scott moaned covering his face with his hands.

"You just might be," Dame Helena agreed.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles paced around the observation deck of the envoy space ship, _Atlantis's Pride,_ tapping on the hilt of his katana that rest in it's sheath on his belt.

"Do sit down," a smooth cultured voice said, "You are making me dizzy."

Stiles turned to look at his cousin, Draconis Malfoy, Grande Duke of the House of Black. Draconis was the same age as Stiles. Draconis was tall, thin and had the signature Malfoy pale icy blonde hair and almost silver colored eyes. It was in fact a distance relation seven or eight generation ago a Stilinski married a Black. Thereby making House Black into one of the Great Houses on Beacon. Draconis was one of the few family members that Stiles actually like. Though Draconis' arrogant attitude annoyed Stiles sometimes. Stiles had been surprised when House Black chose to go into exile with him. He got the feeling that Draconis' spouses were behind that choice.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" Draconis asked. "You know how I love to follow you blindly into battle- no, wait, that's Harry that likes doing that." Draconis said mentioning his Alpha's name.

"And yet look what happens when you do, Draco." Stiles told him, "You end up married to an Alpha and the smartest woman of your generation."

"Yes," Draco drawled, sarcastically, "have I ever thanked you for that?"

"I think the wolfsbane infused vodka and favored chocolate were a good start," Lydia said from her seat by the window. Jordan sat on the floor leaning against Lydia's skirts, the pieces of a laser rifle scattered all around him, has he cleaned it.

Stiles frowned, "What _chocolate_?" He hadn't gotten any that was for sure. Cacao trees only grew on certain planets.Beacon was not one of them, and therefore were a coveted delicacy. "I didn't get any of this chocolate!!!"

"Didn't you," Lydia asked innocently, but at Stiles look said, "What? I need it more than you! I was going through a very trying time two years ago!"

Jordan paused in cleaning the rifle, and looked up at her, "Was my courtship of you that stressful?"

"No, it was my brother running all over the universe trying to get himself killed that was causing me stress! I gain like, five extra pounds during the war. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe last year...well, Jordan had to buy me one, anyway." Lydia said snapping open the fan in her hand and waving it in front of her face.

Stiles sighed and decided to answer his cousin's question, "Triskele,"

"Please tell me that _Derek_ _Hale_ has nothing to do with this," Draco muttered, flicking a lock of pale blonde hair from his face, "You and Sir Hale were as thick as thieves from the moment you met." this was said almost petulantly because before that Draco had been one of Stiles few favored childhood companions. "During the war you trusted no one else at your back."

"That's not true," even if it kind of had been, "I need you all in certain spots at the time. For stragic reasons," and plots, like making sure Draconis was pretty much trapped with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on Slytervn during a static storm. "The war," and other things, "were won because everyone was where they needed to be."

The communications unit in the corner of the room beeped wildly, indicating an in-coming subspace message. Stiles walked over to the unit and sat down in front of it and flipped on the screen.

An image of a man about fifteen years older that Stiles appeared, he had his hair slicked back with product to tame the wild fluffy curls the man hated, making it hard to tell what color it really was...any where from dark ash blonde to black. He had a slightly over large nose yet it didn't take away from how attractive the man was either. His eyes were a faded sky blue, with an expression that said he thought he was the smartest man in the room.

That look had always irritated Stiles. But it was one well earned for Peter Hale, brother to Queen Talia Hale, of House Triskelion, was brilliant.

"Greetings, Ambassor Hale." Stiles said politely.

"Well-met, Lord Nogitsune." Peter replied, "Your request for sanctuary has been see by the Queen," he paused here and Stiles tensed with worry, "she had granted you and your subjects sanctuary on Triskele."

Stiles let out the breath he had been holding.

"Why you even felt like you even had to ask for permission is beyond me. Not after all you did for Triskele If anything our world _owes_ you." A knowing look came over Peter's face, "Scott McCall's lost is Triskele's gain."

"It's protocol to ask such things in situations like these." Stiles sighed out, he looked over his shoulder and noticed that the others were trying very hard to look like they weren't listening to very word, he turned back to the screen, "Is he still very angry at me?" Knowing Peter would know who Stiles was speaking about.

Peter shook his head, "Derek wanted to go after you the moment you left Triskele. I was barely able to stop him. You had made your choice. Derek needed to respect that even if he didn't like it."

"I regretted leaving the moment the ship left the hemisphere." Stiles smiled timidly, "but I'm free now."

Peter eyed him, "Is Royalty ever really free?"

Stiles chose to ignore that, "Will I be able to see him?" Then more softly, "Does he...still want me?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh, the _drama_ between the two of you...it could drive a person to drink or make for a good romantic tale. I'm so glad I did the sensible thing and let my sister arrange my marriage when I was seventeen..." Peter Hale's marriage into House Coyote was something of legend. "And was gladder still when my lady-wife left me two years later," as was his divorce from it.

"Seriously, though," Peter continued, "you have a home among us. No matter what happens between you and my nephew."

"Thank you, Peter." Stiles said, because it had been a worry of his.

Peter informed Stiles of the welcome feast that would be held in his honor and that the Queen was preparing all of the political bits that Stiles actually needed to know before the transmission ended with a polite good-bye.

Stiles stood and looked at his family members, and yes, Stiles considered Jordan Parrish family after he married Lydia, "I'm going to bed. We will arrive on Triskele tomorrow, it will be a busy day." he told them before walking out of the room.

***

_Stiles looked out the window watching the raging rain storm outside. The weather on Triskele always surprised him. Stiles had been raised in the more desert climate of his planet. His planet was mostly desert with some lush tropics areas that Stiles had never been to but knew about. The invitation to spent a few weeks on Triskele by Derek had come at a much need time. The death of his father had come as a surprise as did the attack on the Emissary Conclave on planet Nemeton. Stiles had spent the last few weeks, arranging his father's funeral. The private one for family had been held just days after the king had been killed, the public for the people of the planet had been just a week ago._

_Scott was useless right now, worried that if Beacon went to war with Imperial he would spent less time in Allison's bed...this was the guy that was now Regent of Beacon until he could be crowned king when Scott turned twenty-one._

_Stiles shivered as the windows rattled an a cold breeze could be felt from the glass panes of the window. Stiles tugged on the sleeves of his knee length white linen night shirt. He knew he should at least try sleeping...but all he saw was the destruction of_ _the Emissary Conclave every time he closed his eyes._

_A knock at the door break him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he called. The door opened and Derek walked in, he gave Stiles a long slow look before going over to the bed and flopping down on it. Stiles noticed that the other man was shirtless, barefoot, and wearing only a pair of thin, loose, gray sleep pants._

_"Can't sleep?" Derek asked._

_Anyone else who would have stated the obvious like this would have annoyed Stiles but from Derek he found it endearing._

_"What are you doing here? It's not proper."_

_Derek frowned, "You've never been concerned with proper before."_

_Which while true, didn't mean Stiles didn't know what was proper behavior of people of their ranks and titles. Derek was a Prince and Knight of Triskele he knew how improper this was and what could happen if he was found with Stiles._

_"Be that as it may, you are an Alpha and I'm-"_

_"An Omega?"_

_"No," Stiles gritted out," promised to another."_

_"Afraid McCall will cast you aside," Derek asked with a grin, "if he hears you spent a few minutes in the company of an Alpha unchamparoned?"_

" _You know that's not it. Scott doesn't care what I do or who I do it with." Stiles said coming closer to the bed._

_"Yet," Derek said as he reached out and grabbed Stiles by the wrist, gently pulling Stiles down onto the bed with him._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Stiles asked, his voice going embarrassingly high, when he landed on the bed next to the Alpha._

_"I thought that was obvious?" Derek said rolling on top of Stiles, making a space by parting Stiles legs, causing the linen night shirt to ride up high on his upper thighs showing a scattering of beauty marks. "I'm going to seduce you."_

_"While that sounds fun? I'm not allowed to be seduced."_

_Derek laughed, harshly, "Because you belong to Scott McCall?"_

_"No, but one day I'll have to Bond with him," Stiles chokes on his breath as Derek's fingers trace patterns on Stiles thighs by connecting the beauty marks with his fingers._ _Stiles relaxed into the soft touches slowly, "Scott and I don't love each other. I'll just be the omega that will bare the royal heir. Once that is done? My life will be my own."_

_"You think so?" Derek asked, pushing up Stiles night shirt, over his hips revealing Stiles rising cock, the glistening lips of his pussy to Derek's eyes. Derek keep pushing the shirt up, Stiles raised his arms and Derek pulled it off of him. Stiles giggle nervously as he felt the soft cotton sheets against his bare back and ass. Warm sword callused hands caressed Stiles thighs before pushing them wider apart. Stiles watched as Derek placed kissed on his left thigh, softly, his eyes never leaving Stiles as he did so._

_"What? I-" Stiles gasped softly when Derek trailed a finger over the lips of his pussy, before slowing sinking a finger into Stiles, gently rubbing against the inner walls of the delicate spot, causing Stiles to shiver. It felt so different from when Stiles touched himself, deeper and more full-filling._

_"I'm going to eat you out-"_

_"Sounds painful," Stiles mused._

_Derek only smirked at Stiles before moving down and lowering his head, his lips brushed against Stiles cock and Stiles whined when Derek gave the head of it a quick lick before moving lower._

_"Then after, I'm going to suck you off," Derek's tongue traced the very edge of Stiles pussy lips, tongue diving deeper into Stiles' pussy teasingly. "I would fuck-" Stiles gasped at the crude word, "you, but we both know you have to stay pure for McCall." Derek voice dropped to a jealous tone at the name._

_"Go-go-ood, plan," Stiles gasped out and Derek rammed his tongue as deep as it would go inside of Stiles, licking hard and fast, pulling back to suck on Stiles' thighs, before diving back to Stiles' pussy. Derek brought up his hand and stroked Stiles' cock a couple of time lazily. Stiles could feel the pre-come welling up at the tip, in response not only to the hand on his cock but to the tongue deep in Stiles' pussy. Stiles could feel his orgasm approaching quickly._

_"Oh, oh," Stiles whimpered out, he never knew it could be this good with another person. Not that Stiles had ever really wanted anyone but Derek to touch him since from the first time they met._

_Derek stroked Stiles cock, as he raised his head from Stiles pussy, licking the juices from Stiles pussy that ran down over Derek's chin and made the stubble on it gleam wetly. Derek licked the base of Stiles cock then up it until he got to the head, he wrapped his lips around it and began to suckle on it. Making Stiles buck up and for him to grab Derek hair,_

_"Yes, aw, oh...Alpha!"_

***

Stiles woke sharply to a knock at his door, he could hear the low hum of the space ship. He had been dreaming...of a time during the few weeks he had been on Triskele after his father's death. Before Stiles had made war on the Argents. The knocking on the door got louder and a voice called his name. Stiles sighed, burying his head under the pillow. _Soon,_ Stiles thought, _I'll see him again. Soon._


	6. Chapter 6

"Stiles! Are you a wake!"

Stiles groaned, pushing the pillow from his face at the sound of Jackson's voice coming from behind the door of his quarters. More than once he wondered why he had made the Omega his personal guard.

"Stiles!" More harsh pounding. Stiles wondered why Jackson didn't use the door chime?

"I am now," Stiles muttered, sitting up, "Come in!"

Jackson opened the door and walked into the room. "Why wasn't your door locked! Are you looking to be murdered in your sleep?" Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. "You need to get dressed. We will be arriving on Triskele in a couple of hours. I would be ready by now. I would be a better prince than you." Jackson huffed out.

"So return to Beacon, bond with Scott and perhaps he'll make you, _Prince_ _Consort_." Stiles muttered, "Why are you here? I thought Lydia was going to wake me?"

Jackson walked over to the wardrobe chest, ignoring Stiles. He opened it and started going through the clothes as he said, "Why are you here? I thought Lydia was going to wake me?"

"Lydia is making sure everyone knows where they are to be and what protocols to follow when it comes to the Lycans. She's also making sure our Houses is in order. Not that she can do much for that Hellhound she married." Jealously coloring Jackson's voice. Stiles shook his head, flipping the covers off of himself, revealing his nude body to Jackson's horror and getting off the bed. Jackson quickly looked away, throwing the clothes he had picked out at the prince.

"Your naked!"

"Well, yes, I don't know about you," Stiles said, catching the clothes, "but self-pleasure is a messy business. I try not to have clothes on when I do it."

Jackson wrinkled his nose at the information, "I didn't need to know you jacked off last night," he whined.

Stiles make a tisking noise as he pulled on the clothes, "Don't be crude," he paused, a sly look coming to his face, "are you forgetting that I have a vagina too?" Stiles smirked at the pale look that came over Jackson's face.

" _Oh_ , _god_. No, Don't..."

Stiles laughed, "I used my dildo too. It's on the bed...somewhere."

"Why do you tell me _shit_ like that?!" Jackson said forgetting himself. One of these days Stiles was going make Jackson to regret the fact that he had known the prince since they were children.

"Because, my viper, you really need to embrace your vagina. Why you deny your self the pleasure of your cunt and only play with your cock, I'll never know."

Jackson glared at Stiles, "Nor should you, unless you are the one sharing my bed! Which you aren't and therefore none of your business how I pleasure myself! But I'll have you know I have played with my cunt and it was awesome!"

Stiles smiled like a cat in a bowl of cream, "That's great."

Jackson realizing just what he said covered his face with his hand, with an embarrassed, "I hate you."

"You can't hate me, Jackson. I'm your most beloved prince. You even told me that."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"You did! I still have the love letter you wrote me when we were five. I even had it framed."

Jackson looked up and said softly with deadly intent, "I'm going to _murder_ you."

Stiles nodded, unconcerned by this, "And when you do? Everyone in the universe will know it was you who did it."

"I'll mean for them too." Jackson hissed, "I'll be hailed a hero saving the universe from your flailing and sarcasm."

"That hurt, viper." Stiles said putting a hand over his heart, "right here."

Jackson sighed, "Let's go and meet Lydia before she stages a coup to overthrow you."

Stiles frowned, "I'm not a prince anymore."

"Doesn't matter, the other Houses like her more that you."

Stiles grabbed his sword and sword belt, as he buckled it on, muttered, "I need better subjects."

***

Stiles had always thought Triskele to be beautiful with it's royal purple sky and lavender colored clouds, the small pale aqua triple moons and mellow auburn sun. Triskele has lush forests and mountains regions as well as a few small desert areas. It had always amazed Stiles with how much water was on Triskele. On Beacon the Royal and Noble Houses worried very little about water resources. Stiles knew though it was a different issue for the common people on Beacon. It was why so many people lived in the valleys and mountain areas where water was more plentiful and easier to come by. All people on Beacon knew the dangers of the desert and knew that water was important for survival.

The royalty of Triskele welcomed Stiles and his people. Stiles' nobles were shown rooms and given meals. Stiles along with Lydia, Jordan and Jackson were lead to a main chamber. Where Talia Hale of House Trisklion, Queen of the Lycans, was waiting for them. Talia Hale had always reminded Stiles of the noble queens from legend. She had long chest nut colored hair with dark red lights. She also had pretty green-blue eyes that reminded Stiles of his lover's eyes. Stiles also knew this woman could laugh with true joy or scream in rage, for he had seen both happen in the years he had known her.

Sitting next to the Queen, sat her consort, a rather plain looking man with dark brown eyes. Philip was from the House of Fury from the Planet Shield. Talia's courtship and marriage to Philip was something of a scandal at the time because Philip was not of royal or noble bloodline. Add in the fact that Talia had married Philip for love rather than a political alliance...as if the six children she had after wasn't proof of that.

Stiles thought Talia was simply awesome. She was the type of ruler Stiles always hoped to be...if he could have ruled Beacon. Stiles greeted the Queen with a bow then introduced Lydia, Jordan and Jackson to the Queen and her consort.

"None of that," Talia said waving away the formalities. As she lead them to a banquet hall, "We are glad you are here, Stiles."

Once in the banquet hall, Talia's children were there. Laura Hale-Gordon, the oldest daughter of Talia, sat near the head of the table. Laura's dark loosely curled hair fell into her brown eyes that looked like her father's. Next to Laura sat her husband, Gordon Arthur had been a freelance soldier. He had met Laura during the war. Saving her from an Hunter during the attack on Triskele. He had slicked back dark brown hair and bright emerald eyes.

Peter Hale sat next to the queen, sipping from glass.

Damon Hale sat farther down the table, his foot propped up in the chair next to him. He had black hair and bright sapphire eyes that almost glowed. He also had the thick Hale eyes browns that looked like they come from their mother. He was one of the human children of Talia, the other Colin was at the newly rebuild Emissary Conclave learning to be an Emissary.

Colin's twin Cora sat across from Damon, her a light brown with blonde high lights and dark coffee colored eyes. Stiles was careful not to let his eyes stray to Derek, who was sitting next to Cora. Derek's hair was longer than Stiles had ever seen it and slightly un-kept looking. The beard was very flattering on Derek it made him look more mature. But it was the sad expression in those kalascope green-gray-blue eyes that hurt Stiles heart.

Stiles, Lydia, Jordan and Jackson took seats at the long table. Talia introduced everyone.

"I must thank you once more for your kindness to my circumstances, Queen Talia," Stiles said glancing down the table at Derek. Derek only looked blankly at him in return. Which was no less than what Stiles deserved.

"Lord Nogitsune, it is ever the honor of Triskele to host you and yours. You came to us in our time of need. We are glad to help you in yours." The queen said.

"You are too kind," Stiles murmured because he couldn't tell her it had been more about saving Derek and bringing Argents to justice. More than anything else. The queen's gratitude had always made him uncomfortable.

"Don't be fooled into thinking my lady-wife's compassion doesn't come without price." Philip said as the servants brought out temping looking platters of food.

"Philip!" Talia barked, receiving a bland look from her husband that looked very familiar to Stiles for he had gotten it from Derek more than once.

"I'm not going to let you trick the boy into an alliance with us, Tally. The _god_ _damned_ savior of our planet doesn't deserve that!"

"What are you speaking of?" Stiles asked exchanging a nervous look with Lydia, as Jackson tensed at his side. Jordan eyed the queen warily. "The Lycans have been allies of Beacon for centuries..."

"But you are not longer the Prince of Beacon," Damon Hale said, picking at the food on his plate, with a bored expression. "With no control over maintaining that alliance, can you say the new king will?"

" _Damon_!" Derek growled, warningly, eyes flashing red.

"Damon is correct, Stiles. With your banishment and without a Stilinski on the throne of Beacon, the alliance of our peoples is endangered." Talia told him. "You are still of royal blood and House Nogitsune is one of the oldest in the universe. Any of the Houses would want a personal alliance with House Nogitsune. I would be foolish if I didn't seek an alliance with you. You are an Omega and being so you can marry or bond to one of my children to make a lasting alliance."

Stiles went pale at the thought of a political marriage or bonding. He had just escaped one. Stiles had no desire to get caught in another.

"My son, Damon-"

"No." Stiles said flatly, cutting off the Queen. Damon was a handsome man but he wasn't who Stiles wanted, wasn't who Stiles loved.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I must decline your offer. If you will be kind enough to grant me and my people twenty-four hours...we will be off your planet."

"At least tell us why you are refusing our Queen's kind offer," Peter asked, "One that would be good for both of our peoples."

The sly tone in Peter's voice grated on Stiles nerves. Peter of all people knew why Stiles was refusing this offer. Stiles took a deep calming breath. "To accept this offer of alliance," he looked at Derek, "would bring a great deal of pain to someone I hold dear. I've been the cause of far too much of it for him, I fear. I will not," he looked back to Talia," be the cause of more for him.

I love him far too much to be so close to him-yet so beyond his reach. I must refuse."

Stiles stood, followed by his company and stepped away from the table. Before he could get far,

"Did you mean that?" The soft question sounded like a scream in the silent room. "That you love me?"

The disbelieve in Derek's voice tore at Stiles heart. Stiles spun on his heel to look at Derek.

"Have I been so unkind in our interactions that you _doubt_ my love for you."

"What was I suppose to believe!" Derek stood up, he went over to Stiles, "you have always put Lord McCall before me-"

"Did I?" Stiles hissed, a look of utter rage crossing his face, "So when I could have Bonded with Lord McCall -three years ago- what was I doing, again?" Stiles asked tapping a finger on his chin, "Oh, yes! I was saving your wolvie ass and your planet from Kate _fucking_ Argent!"

"What?"

Stiles sighed, "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

An amazed expression appeared on Derek's face, "You loved me then?"

"I have always loved you! That was never the issue for me!"

"Your duty to Lord McCall..."

"No! My duty to _Beacon,_ I had to give my planet the king my father chose for it."

"And now?"

Stiles shrugged, "Beacon has it's king...hereafter Beacon will no longer have a Stilinski on the throne."

"Even if one day the heir to Beacon is an Argent?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles shrugged, "Not much I can do about that. Lord McCall will marry Princess Allison." And there really wasn't. For as much as Stiles loved his home world, he had known he would never be able to take the throne himself. "Beacon would never except an Omega as king. I came to terms with that years ago." Stiles reached out and caressed Derek's beard covered cheek, "Hello, my love."

Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles palm, murmuring, "Well-met, my beloved."

 

This would not be easy but perhaps it would be the start of something new for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Talia paced in her private office. Phil watched his wife with a slight smile on his face, leaning against her desk, as Peter lounged in a chair in the corner of the room. Peter's eyes following his sister's every move, like she was some volatile predator because of the revelation that her son's lover for the last six years had been none other the _Omega Prince_ _of Planet Beacon!_

"This is political disaster!" Talia exclaimed, turning suddenly causing the skirts of her blue dress to flare up and out, as she did.

"How so?" Peter asked, "You wanted to seal the alliance with Beacon, with a marriage for years. If I remember correctly, you even offered yourself to John Stilinski before he married Claudia Reddington."

Talia shot a worried look at her husband. He was a beta male and it was within her rights as queen to take an Alpha as other husband even though she was already married.

Phil shrugged, "John Stilinski was a fine looking man, Talia, I'd never blame you. He was also a good ruler."

Talia sighed, "He turned down the offer because he's respected you, Phil, and -" she gave Peter a knowing look, "he was already sharing my brother's bed. Wasn't he, little brother."

Peter grinned, "Maybe."

Talia rolled her eyes, though Peter hadn't denied it? He hadn't confirmed it either, "What are we going to do about this mess?"

"What does it matter? If Derek weds Stiles, instead of Damon? If you try and force the issue, Talia, you will lose both of our sons and the Prince of Beacon, as well. Leave it alone. Let Derek and Stiles work it out for themselves." Said Phil.

Talia frowned, "Don't you think Derek it is too young for the responsibility of a spouse?"

"Tally, you were wed and expecting Christian when you were Derek age." Peter reminded her.

"This is not the match I had planned for Derek."

"Talia, you need to give up that dream. You saw what happened with Kate Argent," Phil sighed, shaking his head, "Wanting peace with Planet Imperial was a noble idea but Gerard had to want peace too, which he hadn't. Derek still feels guilty about what happened. Still thinks that it was his refusal of Kate Argent, is what lead her to attack Triskele and try to burn most of our capital city to the ground. "

"Derek was twenty-one then, my dear, he was never going to let you control his life, also add to that our son is not stupid and heard the rumors that surrounded Kate Argent, of course he saw, Stiles as a more suitable companion." Phil told her.

"Besides Talia, Derek loves Stiles." Peter said softly. Peter didn't believe in much, cynic that he was but he did believe in the power of love.

"How can you be so sure." Talia asked.

"Because sister, no man would wait as long as he did unless he truly loves Stiles."

"But why keep it a secret for so long? If Derek had come to me I could-"

"What? Stiles was engaged to McCall since he was sixteen." Phil said.

"I could've spoken to John-"

Peter shook his head, "He wouldn't have listened."

"How do you know that?" Talia asked.

"Because he didn't listen to me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter?" Phil ask concerned.

Peter sighed, "I arrange for Derek to meet Stiles six years ago. I knew the boy from when he and John would go to Planet Nemeton for Council meetings and from the time I spent on Beacon. I thought Derek and Stiles might become friends _. Lycaon Knows_ Derek needed one at the time. I never thought it would lead to them becoming long time lovers. I did notice the growing affection between them…"

"And you did nothing to stop it?" Talia growled.

"Oh, Tally, you should have _seen_ them then, their reaction to each other reminded me of when you and Phil met." Peter said with a laugh. For when Talia and Phil had meet the connection between them had been instant and deep.

Talia rubbed her forehead, tiredly, "Lady Giles has made inquiries about a match between Derek and her daughter, Alexandria."

"Talia, stop." Phil said.

"I just want Derek safe, happy, and loved. I just don't think -"

"Talia, you know what would've happened if it had been discovered that Derek and Stiles were lovers? If John Stilinski had discovered them?" Phil asked.

"He would've demanded that that they wed -"

"Or for Derek's death. Since Stiles was engaged to another and not allow another spouse until after he and Scott bonded and had an heir and the a spare. They were incredibly lucky not to have been found out before now." Peter shook his head, "I brought up the possibility of Derek and Stiles wedding for an a alliance a few times and John shot down the idea more than once."

"What do we do now?" Talia asked.

"You let them be together, they've earned it, my Queen." Peter told her.

Talia sighed, nodding her head in reluctant agreement.

 ***

Derek close the door to his quarters with a sigh. Laura and Cora had ganged up on him wanting to know more about his relationship with Stiles. Derek wanted to speak to his lover but Stiles' people had whisked him away to their own wing of the palace. Derek wanted to know if Stiles still wanted to be with him. Because he had been a bit - _okay_ -more than a bit of an ass the last time they had been together.

Derek noticed movement and the dark shadows of his room. Stealthily, he palmed his wrist dagger and let his eyes glow red, enhancing his night vision and saw -

_Stiles_?

The banished prince of Beacon lay sprawled on Derek's bed. He was dressed in a soft, slightly see through linen night shirt that went down to his knees. It should have been an unflattering garment but some how on his lover it became the most sexy thing, Derek had ever seen. He would be lying if he said he did have a fantasies about that night shirt and what he wanted to while Stiles was wearing it.

"So, I was thinking." Stiles said, trailing his fingers against the red velvet blanket he was lying on.

Derek walked over to the bed, stabbing the dagger into one of the post before leaning against the other one, he crossed his arms over his chest, while giving Stiles an unimpressed look, "This should be good."

Stiles smirked as he said, "I was thinking that you should _knot_ me."

Derek literally choked on nothing at the words, slipping off the bed post he almost hitting the ornate wooden foot board at the end bed.

Stiles look shyly between his lashes or perhaps, it was _slyly_. "Don't you want to?"

"Why?" Derek gasped out, "Why now?" At the dark look Stiles gave him, Derek wanted to hit himself. You don't question an omega when they said they want you to knot them, you just did as asked and made it as pleasurable as possible for the omega.

"What you mean, why?" Stiles hissed out angrily.

Derek took a seat at the end of the bed, "I mean do you want to do it because _you_ want to or-"

"Your mother would be less likely to try and marry me off to your brother if she thought I was carrying _your_ child." Stiles said, plainly.

"But do you want that, my child, I mean?" Derek asked. Because Derek would like nothing more, not because he wanted a child at the moment. But this would be a way to bind Stiles to him in a way no one could come between.

Stiles rolled, propping his head in his hand, "Derek, I have wanted nothing but to truly be yours since the first time kissed me. To be able to have children, your children -will be a dream come true."

Derek crawl up the bed until he lay next Stiles, "We never talked about children before."

"There didn't seem to be much of a point before." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Is there one now?"

"I hope so, Derek."

Derek reached out and caressed Stiles the beauty marks on his lover's cheek with a gentle touch before moving to kiss him. Stiles sank his fingers into Derek's hair as the Alpha deepened the kiss, though soon air became an issue for both of them. When the kiss broke they both panted for their breaths.

"Do you really want this? Want me, Stiles? Because once we do this? I, I won't be able to give you up again."

"By doing this, you won't _ever_ have too. I'll be yours in the way we have both wanted for so very long."

"No," Derek shook his head, "no, I want everything, Stiles. I don't want you to just share my bed I need more than that now."

"I love you, Derek. I don't know how to prove that to you."

"Marry me," Derek said suddenly.

"What?" Stiles asked, because while he knew Derek care for him in cared deeply he had never thought Derek would _actually_ want to marry him.

Derek frowned, "Why are you so surprised? You know I love you?"

"You've never said it." Stiles told him.

"Of course -"

Stiles shook his head, "With as much as you bitched about Scott never loving me, in the past _, you've never said it either."_

Derek paused, _Had he really never said the words_ , he wondered. Have they both been under the impression that the other only wanted…What? Physical pleasure? Companionship? How have they both been under the misconception that the other didn't care as much as them? Were they really that bad _talking_ to each other?

So it would seem.

"How do we fix this?" Derek asked.

"The first thing," Stiles said narrowing his eyes, "is to make sure no one can separate us. I want you to be _my_ Alpha. So you need to _fuck_ me."

At those words, crude as they were, Derek quickly stripped out of his clothes.

"Don't," Derek said thickly, when he saw Stiles starting to take off his night shirt, "leave it on," he told Stiles as he rolled over onto and in between the omega's thighs.

"You kinky bastard," Stiles sighed.

Derek's hands roamed over Stiles body, and up under the night shirt, "If you think keeping an article of clothing on while we have sex is kinky? Then we must work on your education," Derek muttered against Stiles neck and he lavished opened mouth kisses on it, while his fingers closed around Stiles cock.

Stiles moaned, his pussy getting wet in responds to the touch on his cock. It wasn't long before the fingers around his cock moved downward to his pussy, sliding up into it, Stiles let his thighs fall open for Derek's touch. Stiles couldn't stop the soft, breathless sounds that escaped him as Derek fingered his pussy in just the right way to put Stiles on the edge of climax before Derek back him away from it.

"I, I, I want you to ride my cock," Derek panted in Stiles ear, "I've dreamed of you riding my cock in nothing but this," Derek tugged gently on the shirt, "since the first time I saw you in it."

"H-how l-long? How long have you wanted to bury your cock in my pussy, Alpha?"

"From the moment we shared our first kiss in your bath on Beacon, all those years ago."

"That-that wasn't a kiss!" Stiles gasped as he rode Derek's fingers, now three deep in him. "I was giving you air so you wouldn't get caught in my bath by Harris! You could have been put to death for that!"

"You got hard and wet from it." Derek countered," So it counts as a kiss."

"You ass- _ah_ , _ah_ ," Stiles broke off gasping again breathless from ache building up in his pussy from the wonderful, thick fingers of his Alpha, as they rubbed up against his pussy walls.

Derek pulled his fingers away from Stiles making the omega whine at the lost, "I think your pussy is wet enough for my cock. Do you want my cock, omega?"

"Yes, _yes_!" Stiles panted, "Give me your cock, my Alpha!"

Derek rolled off of Stiles, pulling him up and over Derek so Stiles straddled him, "If you want it?" He leaned back on his elbows, cock standing straight and proud, "Take it."

Stiles growled as he settled himself on Derek's lap. The Alpha's cock rubbing up against his own linen covered one making the fabric wet from their pre-cum. Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek's cock rubbing the head of it until even more pre-cum bubble up out of the slit. He spread in all over the head and down the shaft it causing Derek to moan.

Stiles shoved impatiently at the night shirt trying to move it out of the way, frantically, causing Derek to laugh.

"It's in the way!"

Derek gathered to loose fabric of the night shirt up in his hands and pulled it up around Stiles waist, squeezing Stiles perky ass cheeks of Stiles bottom as he did so. Running the tips of his claws down Stiles highs leaving behind red marks but never breaking the skin as Derek helped position his lover over his cock.

"Derek!" Stiles whined.

Derek only smirked as Stiles took a deep breath as he hitched higher up in his knee that were on either side of Derek's waist. The tip of Derek's cock pressed against at the entrance of Stiles pussy. Slowly Stiles sank down, whining at the feel of the girth of Derek's cock filling his pussy, until his ass met Derek's balls.

"Up, now," Derek whispered, his hands on Stiles hips to help the younger man keep his balance as Stiles slowly began to bounce up and down on Derek's cock. His pussy clenching around the alpha's cock encouraging it to fill, to knot the omega pussy it was in.

" _Ah, ah, Ah_ , Oh, that feels..."

"You like that? You like the _feel of a cock_ in you, omega?"

" _Yes_ , yes, Alpha!"

"Do-do you w-want my knot!" Derek growled as the meet Stiles thrusting up into the tight, wet, pussy of the omega. "Do you want me to _breed_ you? _Fill you_ with my pups?"

Stiles dug his nails into Derek's shoulders, screaming out, "Yes! _Knot me_!" Stiles begged as his Alpha thrust up, the alpha's cock was getting bigger with each pass in and out of Stiles pussy's lips, "Knot me! _Breed me!_ Please _breed_ me, Alpha!"

At the voiced begging to be bred by the omega, Derek took tighter hold of Stiles thighs and flipped them over so Stiles was on his back, he pulled Stiles legs around his waist and he thrust harder and faster into the younger man, Derek's knot starting to swell up even bigger now.

Stiles eyes widened at the feel of the growing knot starting to fill his pussy, "Oh, _oh_ , I can feel it!" Stiles hands twisted the red velvet under him, his night shirt sticking to him from sweat, making it see through to Derek's eyes, Stiles' dark nipples taunting Derek until he latched on to one with his lips making Stiles arch up with a moan and bury hand in Derek's hair.

"You're going to take _my_ _knot_ like a good omega, aren't you, Stiles?" Derek asked panting against Stiles chest.

"Yes! Oh gods, _yes_!" Stiles cried out as Derek gave a final hard thrust of his hips, Stiles senative pussy fluttering around the large knot that was lodged in it, swollen up completely now locking them together as Derek came with a low howl.

Finally Stiles understood all the twittered whispers about this act, he felt so full, and so close to the man inside him. It was like he could feel Derek's very heat beat--Stiles eyes snapped open when Derek grind his hips against his pussy, pushing the knot ever so slightly deeper, the head of Derek's cock pressing against a hot pleasure zone inside of Stiles causing his pussy to contract around the cock inside of him tightly, causing a rush of pleasure for them both. "I'm gonna..."

"Yeah," Derek whined, wrapping a hand around Stiles cock, stroking it, hard and fast, rubbing it against his abs and stomach, as he whispered out, "Come on that's it, _cum_ for me!"

Stiles climax hit him hard and fast making him yowl like a cat in heat.

Afterwards as they lay panting for breath in each other's arms. Waiting for Derek's knot to go down.

" _My omega_ ," Derek whispered, wondrously. He felt something clicked into place in his mind and his heart he knew that Stiles was his now. No one could make Stiles leave or take him away from Derek.

Derek would kill anyone who tried.

" _My Alpha_ ," Stiles whispered, savagely. Stiles was going to make sure there were no more misunderstandings between them. This brave, smart, wonderful Alpha finally belong to Stiles without the shadow of the doubt.

Stiles would destroy anyone who thought they could take Derek from him.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Four Months Later...**

__"...This is May O'Neill coming to you live from Planet Beacon,"_ There are crowds of people standing behind the red haired reporter, her yellow jacket bright from the light from the planets double suns, holding signs and shouting. " _where protests have been going on since it was revealed that Prince Nyctimus Stilinski was banished from Beacon by King Scott McCall as the boon he granted Princess Allison Argent on the eve of their engagement. That was five months ago, and the two have since wed. It is rumored that the Prince fled to Triskele, but this is unconfirmed by anyone on the King's council. What has truly upset the people is the taxation of the merchant classes that do off planet trading..."__

 

Stiles made an irritated noise, and clicked the vid screen to a different channel.

 

" _...Planetary Fox New brings you a special report with coverage on planet Beacon with own correspondent, Ivy Jones."_ the blonde male newscaster said, " _please tell us what is going on..."_

" _Well, as you can see, Harvey,"_ the young dark blue skinned woman said, her long black hair windblown, " _there are hundreds if not thousands of omegas here at this space port waiting for off world transport. Many are tired of the treatment they have been under. Some are leaving in protest that Prince Nyctimus, who was a hero of the War, and held the title of Warmaster since he was eighteen, was deniable the right to rule Beacon just because he was an Omega. Others are doing so because of the new laws that have been put in place demanding that all omegas of childbearing age must be mated and can bare no less then three children. Blame is being put on Viscount Theo Rakken for this law. Rakken, who is an Alpha, was put in charge of the Omega Welfare and Education, and with this law as in fact put back Omega Rights nearer to the dark ages..."_

Stiles clicked to another channel.

 

" _...An assassination attempt was made on Queen Allison life fourthteen hours ago. Queen Allison is fine but shaken up from the ordeal..."_ Emissary Morrell said, to the reporter.

 

Stiles clicked to another channel.

 

" _...The Omega Faction, the omegas who are fighting for equal rights, have been blamed for the assassination attempt on Queen Allison..."_

Again Stiles turned the channel.

 

_"...It has been confirmed that Queen Allison is indeed with child, New Channel eight wishes nothing but the best for the new parents to be..."_

Stiles growled and threw the remote at the vid screen, it bounced harmless off the screen and on to the floor. The news for the last few weeks had been filled with nothing but Beacon and the unrest the political climate was in. To make matters worse Stiles had to heard confirmation that Allison was going to bare Scott an heir! Stiles could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, he himself had gone to the healers a few weeks ago in hopes... only to learn that he had was in fact infertile. That he had been slowly poisoned over the years with an anti-fertility drug. Stiles had his suspicions of who had done it. There had only been a handful of people close enough to give him the poison.

 

Stiles was never going to be able to giving Derek the children they had been hoping for, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. It was so unfair, all the years wasted that he could have had Derek for a lover, could have maybe even had a child... Now all hope was gone.

 

Talia was talking about Derek taking a wife. Which Derek could do because he was an Alpha, and Stiles would be right back where he started, a second thought. The woman Talia had in mind to be Derek's wife, was a young woman from the planet Sunnydale. She was in fact someone Stiles had knew during the war, Alexandria Harris, was the adopted daughter of Lord Rupert Giles. She was a dark haired and eyed beauty, a competent warrior and she had been a good friend to him during the war. Stiles just didn't know if he could make himself share Derek with her.

 

Lydia was thinking about having children. Now that they were all building a life here on Triskele. Jackson had surprised them all by allowing Damon Hale to court him. It came out they had known each other during the War and why Jackson had been an asshole for most of it.

 

Stiles had just finished wiping his face when Derek came in to the room,. Derek looked at the vid screen and sighed, "You have an incoming message from Beacon, Stiles.":

 

Stiles nodded and walked over to a consul, he hit a few buttons and Scott's face filled the screen. Scott looked tired and unhappy to Stiles.

 

_"Stiles."_ the King of Beacon sighed out hopefully.

"Scott."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad... I got something in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not betaed.  
> I don't want a Beta.  
> If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards?  
> Go read someone else's work.  
> Do Not leave me comments about spelling and grammar.  
> Will edit later.  
> My Tumblr : lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
